Slave To A Pirate
by lilly.rosa.14
Summary: Law purchases a slave at the auction house, what naughty things does he have in store for her? Rated for a reason! Don't read if you don't like BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters.

Trafalgar Law and his crew took their seats in the auction house. He always chose to sit by the door opposite of the stage, high above everyone else and in the corner. He glanced around but didn't see anyone he knew. Luckily the Celestial Dragons weren't going to show up today.

Half way through the show, Law was bored and unimpressed. The auction house always saved the best for last and right now, Law wished they would skip to the good part. Just as he was about to give up, he saw her. She was an absolutely beautiful girl with shiny long sky blue hair, big brown eyes and pale perfect skin. Her slave clothes did her no justice. Law wanted her. Even if it was to just give her some cute clothes to wear. Mezmorized by her beauty and consumed by his lust, Law hadn't even realized the bidding had comensed. He snapped himself out of it. He didn't know what the bid was at so he threw out some crazy high bidding number. He didn't care she was worth it.

Everyone's attention was turned to Law, but the only pair of eyes Law cared about were the big brown ones on stage. She looked up at him in surprise and fear. He gave her a big wicked smirk. And without anyone else able to match or surpass his bid, she was his.

The girl was brought up to him and since he knew he wasn't interested in anything else Law and his crew left the auction house, his treasure walking behind him on the other end of the chain he was holding. The girl looked down at her handcuffs solemnly. She was past tears. The first month of slavery was the denial stage for her, but after the third month she accepted it and told herself she would try and make the best of her new life.

She wasn't walking fast enough for Law's taste. He turned around to face her. She didn't notice he stopped and continued walking until she bumped into him. She gasped and blushed losing her balance as she stumbled backwards. He put his hand on her back to support her. She looked up at him wide-eyed, hoping she didn't do something wrong already. He looked down at her, she came up to his chest and it almost made Law want to laugh. She looked so weak and a bit malnourished. Law took the key to her handcuffs out of his pocket. He grabbed the handcuffs, touching them made him feel weird, weak, he felt himself losing his powers. He ripped his hand away from the cuffs like he had just touched a hot stove. She was wearing sea prism handcuffs. He wondered if it was because she had devil fruit powers or because the auction house took extra precautions.

He returned the key to his pocket and grabbed the end of the chain again. She looked up at him quizzically. He glared at her and she dropped her head, looking at the ground. He pulled on her chain hard and she fast walked behind him. She made a note to herself to try her best not to make her new master angry. She wondered why he suddenly had second thoughts about taking off her handcuffs. There's no way he could have already figured out she had devil fruit powers, right? She hoped this wouldn't make her treatment any different.

She didn't look up again until she stepped onto his submarine ship. She looked around curiously. She noticed the pirate symbol on the ship. She was a slave to a pirate captain.

"What's your name slave?" Law asked. "Miku," the girl replied softly. Law introduced himself and his crew, "I'm the captain of the heart pirates Trafalgar Law, but you will call me Master." Miku nodded, "Yes Master."

Law opened a door and she followed him inside. The hall was colorless and dark, lit only but a few lights on the walls, but her eyes adjusted quickly. They pasted 4 or 5 rooms. Some of the rooms she could tell right away what they were used for, like the kitchen. But there were rooms with jars filled with floating objects and this one room with a chair with straps to hold someone down and all kinds of devices. Miku didn't want to ever have to know what those rooms were for or what those devices did.

Finally, the two stopped at a room. Law opened the door and pointed for Miku to go inside. It was a small room with a bed, a table, a chair and a dresser. Law opened the dresser and handed Miku clothes then he accepted a plate of food from a member of his crew outside the door, he put the plate of food on the table. Law took the key out of his pocket and unlocked Miku's handcuffs, being careful not to touch them. Miku felt better already.

"Eat, you're going to need your strength for what I'm going to put you through." Law said. Miku's hunger out-weighted her fear. She sat down at the table and ate her food quickly. She couldn't remember the last time she had a warm meal and she hadn't eaten anything in a while. Law watched her eat patiently. "Don't forget about the clothes." He reminded her. Miku looked at the clothes on the bed. There wasn't much to them. They left very little to the imagination.

Miku got up from the table after finishing her food and walked two steps to the bed. She held up some very short shorts and looked over at Law. "Don't look," she blushed. Law smirked, "I bought you, I can do whatever I want." Miku's heart raced. She got dressed as quickly as she could, turning away from Law. There was a mirror over the dresser. It looked like her breasts would fall out of her small black bandeau top at any moment. She pulled up at the top just to see the bottom of her breasts showing. Law smiled, very pleased with the outcome, "Make sure that top stays on, because if my crew sees that, they might not be able to contain themselves." He mocked her. Miku blushed and glared at Law.

"Give me a cover up!" She ordered. Law sighed, "fine," he opened the dresser and pulled out a black cover up. She took it from him and put it on. It barely covered her bottom but at least her breasts weren't showing. Miku smiled at Law, content with her outfit. "You won't need that for very long, your training starts soon. If you're going to stay on this ship, you need training."

Miku almost laughed, 'if she was going to stay on this ship'? He said it like it was an option, no, an honor to be here. She was a slave, she had no choice but to be here. "What kind of training Master?" She asked. "You will see," Law smiled. Law told Miku to follow him and they went down the same hall they came through earlier. Law stopped at the room with the chair. Miku's heart sank and her stomach started doing summer salts. "Sit down and take off the cover up," Law order. Miku whimpered but obeyed.

Law started fastening the straps on the chair. "How is this training me?" Miku protested. "When you speak to me, address me as Master," Law said. "How is this training me, Master?" Miku repeated. "I want to train you both mentally and physically. Inside and outside." Law said seductively stroking her midriff. Miku squirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

Miku tried to calm herself, she wanted to get on the good side of her Master. She forced herself to keep her breathing even as she watched Law preparing for god knows what. Maybe it was torture, Miku thought. She had never been properly tortured before. She had been slapped, hit and whipped by her captors before she was put up for sale at the auction house, but that was nothing like this. Miku felt like she was going to cry. Was this a good time to tell him she wasn't good at handling pain? Or is it too late? Would he even care? It will all be over soon, Miku kept telling herself. Nothing lasts forever. Nothing. Except, perhaps being a slave.

Miku's hands formed fists and she hadn't noticed but she had started whimpering softly. Law stopped what he was doing to turn around and study her. Her face was white as a sheet, her eyes were wide open and threatening tears and she was extremely tense. He gave her a smirk. "Already assuming the worst?" He said placing his hand on her cheek and stroking it slowly with his thumb. Her little whimpers fed Law's ego like nothing else. Miku wanted so badly to beg him not to hurt her, but she was so terrified she couldn't speak. Law pulled his fingers through her long soft hair, "Don't worry, I will take good care of you," He gave ran his finger across her bottom lip, it was so soft and plump. "I am a doctor after all." Law said turning away from her.

A doctor? Was this a check up? Miku thought, but then why was she bound to the chair? Miku could still feel his warm hand on her cheek. She liked his touch, it had calmed her down a bit. She was lucky, her Master was very handsome. Miku thought she would get stuck being mistreated by an ugly, rich noble for the rest of her life. But a pirate captain, that sounded exciting. Her optimism brought some color back to her face. She could even muster a soft smile.

Law undressed her refastening the chair straps as needed. She couldn't help but be embarrassed as Law looked over her body. This wasn't the first time a man looked over her naked body. When she was first taken prisoner the first thing they did was cut off her clothes to see how much she would be worth. She had just about died. She never wanted to feel that low again. Then it happened twice more. Once when she was handed over to another man in exchange for money, and again just before the auction began. But she hadn't felt like she belonged to any of those men. She belonged to Law, he was right, he could do anything he wanted to her.

Law had put on a pair of black leather gloves and was holding a small tool with a black handle and a spinning silver wheel on the end. The wheel was covered in small spikes. It almost looked like a small spikey pizza cutter. Miku went back into panic mode as the object came closer to her skin. "Wha-What's that for?" Miku managed. When she noticed Law ignore her she added, "Master?" Law still didn't look impressed with her. "You don't trust me?" Law said and Miku blushed. She was silent. She watched the blades of the pinwheel tool come in contact with her skin, right between her breasts. He gently rolled it across her skin, and it didn't feel bad. It only hurt a little, but it felt good. Almost like a massage. He was so careful and precise with the spikey blade in his hand that it didn't hurt.

Miku definitely believed he was a doctor, his hands were practiced. Miku watched as the blade rolled up her breast and across her little pink nipple that had become hard from the cold air in the room. She gasped, it felt good. Law smiled at her reaction. He continued to roll the blade across her breasts until she started to squirm.

"Hold still or I'll cut you." He warned her. Miku blushed hard, bit down on her bottom lip and forced herself to be still. Law rolled the blade down her stomach and across the bondage until he reached her hips. Her legs were spread open slightly and Law could clearly see the puddle of precum that dripped from Miku's pussy and onto his operating chair. He took a finger and swiped it through the puddle taking care not to touch Miku. "What's this?" Law showed Miku and she whimpered still biting her lip. "I'm sorry master," she said. Did she do something wrong? Law put his finger in front of Miku's face. Miku looked at him confused. "Open your mouth slave." He said irritated. She obeyed and Law wiped her wetness off into her mouth.

Miku had never tasted herself before, it was different from anything she had ever had. It was sweet. She wondered if this was what everyone tasted like. Law ran his tool up and down her inner thighs, watching Miku's juices drip out of her. Miku's breathing became heavy and her little whimpers were louder and more frequent. She even moaned a few times. Miku squirmed, and just as Law had promised, she received a small cut on her inner thigh. "Ow!" Miku moaned. "I told you to hold still, but you just won't listen will you?" Law said admiring the small amount fresh blood on the spikes of his tool.

Miku mentally chastised herself. But she couldn't help it, it felt really good. She didn't want to admit it but it made her ache to be touched by something, anything. Her pussy throbbed as she squirmed beneath her bondage. She moaned in defeat. She was at his mercy. But she was way too embarrassed to ask Law to do anything about it. Even though she secretly wished he would.


	3. Chapter 3

Miku continued to squirm as Law ran the spikey blade across her thighs until they were covered in tiny cuts and his tool had a lovely crimson tint to it. Law put his tool down and stepped back to admire his work. Miku's face was stained with tears. It wasn't so much the pain, but how badly she wanted his attention to be directed to a different part of her body, like the part in between her legs. She had been right, this was torture. It was painful. He would touch any part of her body, except her pussy. Miku had never had sex or anything like that with a man, but she knew where this was going. She made little animal noises as a few fresh tears made their way down her flushed cheeks.

"You're getting all worked up over nothing." Law said. "How do you expect to stay on this ship if you can't handle this?" Miku stopped her crying. She felt so weak and embarrassed. He was unimpressed with her. Would he give her away if she weren't good enough for him? She didn't want to think about it. Her situation could be a lot worse then this. She didn't want to go back to the auction house; she didn't think she could handle another night there. "I'm fine Master, continue." Miku said with courage. Law smirked. "Very well then my slave." Law really liked this girl; this was the most fun he's had in a while.

He turned around and came back to Miku with a feather. Just a single long thick feather. Miku cocked her head to the side looking at it. Law ran the tip of the feather across her dry lips, it felt really good. She licked her lips from the tingling sensation. The feather trailed across her jaw, down her neck, across her collarbone and between and under her breasts. Miku smiled, she was ticklish. Law dragged the feather across her nipple and Miku arched her back the best she could against the chair straps. "Mmmm," she moaned softly. Law skipped her stomach and brushed the feather against the crevasses between her legs and pussy.

Miku stopped herself from squirming then she remembered that this wasn't the spikey pinwheel, it was a feather. She wiggled her hips around. It felt amazing. Law dragged the feather across Miku's fresh cuts. She moaned in pain, it stung. Law walked over to the counter behind her and opened a drawer. Miku could hear the clinking of metal and then Law returned with two medical forceps. He placed them on a silver metal tray on the table next to her chair. Then he opened a few more drawers and returned with a ball gag. He held it up to show Miku, "Because you're not good at handling pain, I wanted to give you something to suck on," he smirked. But Miku didn't know what it was.

Law fastened the gag behind her head and Miku coughed trying to get used to it. She looked up at him with those big beautiful innocent eyes as she chocked on her gag. She was so cute with her mouth wide open, Law thought. He imagined his dick in place of the gag, but pushed the thought out of his head. Not yet, he reminded himself.

He took one of the forceps off the tray by Miku and she watched as he used it to clamp one of her nipples. She moaned or maybe screamed loudly but it was muffled by the ball in her mouth. A trail of drool worked its way down her chin. Law took the other forcep off the tray and clamped her other nipple. She whimpered and her drool dripped off her chin and ran down her chest. With the tip of his tongue, he licked the drool off Miku's chin. He barely licked the corner of her lip but it was enough to make her pussy throb in agony.

This was the weirdest most complicated feeling Miku had ever experienced. She wasn't sure whether she wanted Law, hated him, loved him, feared him or respected him. Maybe it was a little of everything. Law took the feather and ran it across Miku's nipples again. They hurt so badly she wished he would just leave them alone. Law took two fingers and scooped up some more of Miku's wetness from the puddle on the chair, still avoiding her skin. He lubricated his fingers and rubbed Miku's nipples. Miku screamed and cried. Crying made her gag even more but she couldn't stop. Her drool had made it to her hips.

Law brought his lips to Miku's ear, "Do you want something slave?" He asked in a low seductive tone. Miku moaned and nodded her head, "Mhmmm," she replied, she stopped crying. His voice and hot moist breath in her ear sent shivers up and down her spine. Law took off Miku's ball gag, her saliva still clung to it and Law pulled it away from her face and put it on the metal tray next to her. Her mouth and lips were very wet. Miku breathed heavily out of her mouth. "Tell me what you want from me slave." Law said searching her eyes, keeping his face close to hers.

Miku blushed, but she was past pride, she knew exactly what she wanted and she didn't feel afraid or ashamed to admit it. "I want you to touch my pussy Master," Miku begged. "Is that all?" Law smirked. He took his still gloved finger and ran it up in between Miku's pussy lips. She moaned and felt instant relief. Law put his finger in Miku's open mouth and she licked her wetness off. "Anything else?" Law teased her. "More, keep going, more please, Master. Don't stop." She begged him and Law chuckled.

He took off his gloves and set them on the table next to her. Miku wiggled in the chair a bit, preparing for what Law would give her.


	4. Chapter 4

Law ran his finger up Miku's pussy, it felt so smooth, soft and absolutely frictionless. Miku moaned in satisfaction, she had never wanted something more then she wanted this right now. To think that yesterday she didn't know Law at all and today she was completely hopelessly at his mercy. Law stroked up and down in between her pussy lips with his finger watching Miku's eyes roll into the back of her head. "I will give you exactly what you want Miku," Law said. Miku blushed, he used her name. "But," Law said, "you must ask my permission to cum and you are not allowed to cum until you have it. Do you understand?" Miku didn't understand what cumming was but she nodded her head, "Yes Master, I understand." Law smiled, "Good girl."

Law spread open Miku's little pink pussy and rubbed her clit in slow circles. Miku moaned and started grinding her hips against Law's finger. Law rubbed faster using two fingers and Miku started to feel very hot. She felt like something was going to happen, was this what her Master was talking about? She looked up at Law and he could tell by her expression that she was close. "Master can I cum?" Miku asked shyly. "No," Law said plainly. "Master?" Miku could feel it, she was so close. "Yes slave?" Law replied. "How do you not cum?" Miku asked. Law smirked, "Relax your body and your mind."

Miku closed her eyes and let her body go limp, she was amazed, it worked. Law took his index finger and drew circles around Miku's pussy opening, then he slowly slid it inside her, she was so warm. Miku gasped. She started breathing heavy again. Law pulled his finger in and out of her slowly Miku took deep breaths, trying to relax again. Just when Miku was sure she could handle it, Law picked up the pace and added his middle finger.

Miku moaned and whimpered, "Master can I cum now?" She asked. "No, not yet," He said. He moved his fingers inside her, harder and faster until she begged him, "Please, I'm going to, I can't," she whimpered, "Please Master!" Miku cried. "Please what?" Law asked. "Please Master can I cum now?" She asked again. Law nodded. Miku felt relieved, she didn't think she could hold it off any longer. She screamed and moaned loudly. Law could feel her pussy tightening around his fingers. And then Miku went limp. Her eyes closed, her mouth open slightly still breathing heavily. She whimpered a few more times and then she was asleep. Law pulled his fingers out of her and sucked her cum off of them. He took the straps off the chair so she could breath more easily.

He went through some more drawers and pulled out a sterile needle and an IV bag. He cleaned off Miku's arm and poked her vein with the needle. He took half a pint of her blood. She was a small girl and still malnourished, he couldn't take a full pint yet. He did her blood work. Nothing surprised him. He kept her blood in a cold chest to work on later. He rubbed some ointment on her thighs so her cuts would heal quickly. He didn't want to train her again until she was at her best.

He wrapped the cover up around her and carried her into her room, opened the door and laid her gently on the bed. Then he threw the cover up on the floor and pulled the blanket over her naked body.

He sat down on the bed next to her, putting his hand around her neck, feeling her pulse against his fingers. It felt strong, good, she's recovering quickly he thought. He didn't understand why they wouldn't take better care of their slaves at the auction house. No one wanted a sickly slave.

Law walked out of Miku's room to grab the ointment out of his operating room, he could probably put that on one more time. He came back to Miku's room with the ointment, she was still fast asleep. He pulled her covers down and opened her legs but her cuts were gone. Nothing was left of them. No scab no uneven skin. He ran his fingers up and down her thighs, it was completely smooth.

Law walked out of the room, he didn't bother to lock her door, they were in a submarine after all. Where could she wander off to? He went back to his operating room, took a transponder snail off the wall and ordered one of his crewmembers in. His crewmember walked in slowly. Law ordered him to sit down in the chair. He took out a scalpel and gave the man a small cut on his arm, similar to the ones he left on Miku. Then he applied the ointment. "Come to me tomorrow morning, I want to see how its healed." Law ordered, and the man agreed.

Law picked up the transponder snail again and ordered someone to clean and sterilize the operating room, and then he left to his study room.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Miku woke up feeling good as new. Uh oh, she thought, she had hoped she hadn't healed herself in front of her Master. She wanted to tell him in person about her devil fruit powers. And it didn't used to be that she'd heal without her consciously healing herself. She thought it was because of her past treatment as a slave that her body decided to take care of itself when it could. That is, until they put sea prism handcuffs on her. That wasn't fair, its not like her powers could hurt anyone.

Miku decided she would definitely tell him about it today. He's a doctor after all, he will probably appreciate her powers. Miku smiled and stretched rolling over in bed. She looked in awe at the table next to her. It was covered in plates full of delicious food. Miku was already salivating. She jumped up out of bed and sat down at the table. Everything looked unbelievably delicious. It was the kind of food Miku could never afford. She picked up her chopsticks and started eating, trying hard to keep her manners. Was anyone watching? She didn't know, but she still didn't want to look like a pig.

Miku looked down and blushed when she saw all that was left of the food was a single dumpling that was on its way to her mouth. She giggled. At least she wasn't wasting food. She got up and pulled out one of the dresser drawers, all of the clothes provided were very skimpy with not much to them. Miku blushed. Finally in the last drawer she found a pale blue summer dress. She put that on. It was still very short and when she bent over you could see absolutely everything but at least it covered her breasts and midriff. She spun around in place and was pleased with how flowy the dress was.

Miku found a pair of white sandals sitting by the side of the dresser. They were a little big on her but she didn't expect to find her right size shoe here. She was surprised all of her clothes fit though. Maybe Law had been preparing for a slave and he knew exactly what kind of girl he wanted, right down to her dress size. Or maybe it was just luck.

Then she checked the door handle, it was unlocked, that made her very happy. She gathered up her dirty dishes and carried them to where she remembered seeing the kitchen. She pushed the door open with her foot, "Hello?" she called. "You didn't have to bring those, someone would have gotten them." A man said. "Oh, its no problem, I am a slave after all. I think I can clean the dishes I use." Miku laughed cutely.

"The food was amazing by the way! Incredible!" And she meant it. It was the best food she had ever had. The man blushed, Miku was sure he wasn't used to getting compliments from a cute little girl on this ship. She started cleaning her dishes, "Hey I was wondering if you could tell me about the captain of this ship?" The man laughed, "Trafalgar Law, the surgeon of death, he just became a warlord not too long ago." Miku's heart sank, "What?!" The man laughed again, "And before that his bounty was 440 million!" The man said with enthusiasm. Miku didn't like that she was just strapped to an operating chair with the surgeon of death. She had no idea her Master was so infamous. Miku was already trying hard to please her Master but if it were possible, she would try even harder.

The man must have guessed by the expressed on her face that Miku was worried because he said, "Don't worry he's a great Captain!" But that didn't reassure her because she wasn't a member of his crew, she was a slave. "Does he have any other slave?" Miku asked, but the man admitted that he didn't know. She sighed. "Thank you sir, for everything!" She said smiling and then left the kitchen.

She wandered around up and down the hall looking in windows, opening open doors, meeting the crewmembers and feeling how furry Bepo is. She found the bathroom near the kitchen, she was thankful for that and she wanted to take a bath later but she didn't know if she needed permission for that or not. She even tried the door with the floating objects in jars but it was locked. Thank god. Everyone seemed nice, but she wasn't looking for them, she was looking for her Master. He was the most intimidating man she had ever met and she really wanted to see him. She thought she was crazy. She should just go back to her room and wait for him to come to her. Wasn't that what slave girls did?

Miku sighed. The surgeon of death huh? She believed it. Plus he was a warlord, which meant he could do whatever he wanted. But he was intimidating enough before she knew this, he was over a foot taller then her, she wondered how old he was. Maybe she should have asked Bepo. Miku was 20 and she knew he definitely was older then her. She went back to trying doors, she still had three more that she hadn't opened. She tried the first one and peered inside. It was dark and it took her a while before her eyes adjusted. She walked inside, there were books everywhere. Shelves and shelves of books and books laying opened on tables. She just about had a heart attack when she noticed the figure sitting in the corner of the room. "So, you found me?" Law gave her a small smile.

"I'm so sorry Master! I didn't know you were here, I mean I was looking for you but, I should have knocked." Miku felt hot as Law walked towards her. He looked really sexy, Miku blushed. He wasn't wearing a hat, his hair was messy. His coat was hanging off the chair he had just left. He was wearing a shirt with the sleeves pushed up revealing his tatted arms. Miku hadn't noticed the tattoos before, he wore gloves and when he took them off she was too preoccupied with the sensations he gave her to notice _DEATH_ written permanently on his hand. "You look cute," he said grabbing her hand and spinning her around. Miku blushed.

"We will have to get you some new shoes, you're a tiny girl," he laughed but Miku couldn't tell if he was still talking about her feet or not. He picked her up and sat her on top of the table next to her. He laid her down and lifted up her dress bending her knees so her feet were on the table and her legs were spread open to him. He smirked, she wasn't wearing underwear. He licked up her thighs and laid small kisses, Miku moaned.

"I think you have something to tell me slave." He said in between kisses. Miku propped herself up onto her elbows, she knew exactly what he was talking about but how did he already find out? Law smiled at her expression, "The ointment I have is good, but its not magic. Now tell me about your devil fruit powers slave."


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Thank you for reading and for the reviews, I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Miku was prepared for this, she had planned to tell him today anyway. Something about say it to him in her head was one thing. Doing it in person was much more difficult. Plus she didn't want to be treated any differently. Law sat down at the table and pulled her over to him so her legs were on either side of his body. He rubbed her thighs in his hands and Miku was pretty sure she started to drip wetness onto the table. "You can heal yourself," Law said. She wasn't exactly surprised that he guessed it. She nodded, "Yes Master, as long as it's not fatal." Law leaned back in his chair, "Can you heal other people?" He asked. "Not as well as I can heal myself," she admitted, "I haven't trained myself, Master." Law smirked, "Well, then I guess it's a good thing I'm training you." Miku blushed.

"You did very well last night slave, I'm impressed." Law said and Miku smiled, "Thank you Master." Miku leaned in closer to Law, their faces were only inches away. Law put his hand on her hips and pulled her even closer so her butt was on the very edge of the table. He kissed down her neck and ran his hands up her body to her breasts. He massaged them, rubbing in circles, pulling gently on her nipples with his thumb and index finger. Miku moaned in pleasure. He was being so gentle and careful with her, she almost felt like his lover and not just his slave.

Miku leaned in to kiss Law on the lips, she didn't know why but she really wanted to. She almost felt compelled to. Law stopped her by grabbing the back of her head and pulling her hair hard. Miku whimpered. "Don't forget your place slave," Law reminded her. Miku felt a little heartbroken. Did she have a crush on him? She blushed, she was really embarrassed, "I'm so sorry Master. I don't know what came over me."

She looked down but Law forced her chin up, he stared into her eyes for a long time. His stare was so intense that Miku stared breathing heavily and whimpering. Law smirked, grabbed the back of Miku's head and kisses her roughly. Miku opened her mouth in surprise and Law pushed her tongue into her mouth. He brushed his tongue against hers and Miku moaned into his mouth. His mouth was so warm and soft and wet. Miku held the back of Law's neck, not sure that it was ok until she felt Law smiling as they kissed. He tasted so good. Miku couldn't get enough of it.

Law pulled Miku's legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He laid her down on the table with him on top of her. He continued to kiss her lips and explore her mouth with his tongue. Miku almost cried when he broke the kiss, she liked it so much. Law sucked on her earlobe and Miku whimpered, arching her back and pressing her chest against his. Law slowly climbed off of Miku. He noticed a clear sticky stain on the crotch of his pants that Miku left him. He chuckled.

"Come with me," he said taking her hand. "Yes Master," Miku said following him into the next room over. It was his bedroom and it looked really nice. "Take your shoes off and leave them by the door." Law ordered doing the same. Miku took off her sandals, the floor was cold on her feet. She looked around the room. His bed was huge! Although Miku guessed that tall people really needed big beds and Law was over 6 feet tall.

"Over here," Law said leading Miku into a smaller room. It was a washroom, Miku got really excited, she had wanted a bath. She gave Law a big grin and Law told her to take her dress off. Miku stripped out of her dress, she wasn't shy about being naked in front of her Master anymore. Miku watched as Law took his shirt off, now he was only wearing pants. Miku blushed, Law had a really nice body. He was skinny but you could still clearly see his abs. Miku wanted so badly to reach out and touch his stomach but she suppressed the urge. Law started filling the tub with water.

Miku watched Law's shirtless body move. She felt something drip down her legs. She looked down and gasped. Law turned around to see what was wrong and found Miku with her legs spread and her pussy juices dripping down her legs. Law laughed. "See something you like?" He said. Miku blushed bright red. Law held her head in his hand. He took Miku's hand in his other hand and pressed it flat against his chest. "Is this what you wanted slave?" He said in a sexy voice.

Miku's hands were shaky. She'd never felt a man's chest before and this was exciting. She placed her other hand on his chest too and look up at him for approval. "Go ahead," he said watching her with greedy eyes. She slid her hands down his chest and over his stomach. His chest was warm and his skin was soft. She ran her hands up and down his body a few more times before stepping back shyly with her hands behind her back. She smiled at him. "Well, what do you think?" He said sounding cocky. "I like it Master." Miku grinned. Law smirked and turned around to stop the bath water.

"Are you taking a bath with me Master?" Miku asked. "No," Law replied sounding irritated. "Oh," Miku replied sadly. He took a bucket of water out of the bath and got a bar of soap and a wash clothe from a cabinet. "This is where you will be washing by the way." Law said soaking the wash clothe and lathering it with soap. "The other one you found is for my crew. And you're not aloud to come here without me." Law placed the wash clothe on Miku's chest and started rubbing gently. "Yes Master." Miku replied. "Master?" She asked as he washed lower, down to her breasts. "Yes slave," Law replied. "How did you know I found the other bathroom?" Miku asked. Law laughed, "Because you went door to door around my ship looking for me. I'm assuming you started towards the front because it took you awhile to get here."

"I'm really sorry, I should have stayed in my room." Miku frowned. Law smiled, "If I had wanted you to stay in your room, I would have locked your door." Miku smiled back. Law stuck the wash clothe between her legs and rubbed gently. Miku moaned. "You're getting my wash clothe dirty," Law smirked. Miku blushed, "Sorry!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Turn around," Law ordered. Miku spun around and Law pressed his chest against her back. He dropped the wash clothe into the bucket, Miku was covered in suds. Law ran his hands up and down her smooth slippery body as his kissed and bit her neck. Miku moaned, throwing her head back and tilting it to the side so Law could kiss her neck more easily. Law massaged Miku's breast with one hand and rubbed her pussy with the other, still licking, sucking and kissing her neck. "Let's get you in the bath before the water gets cold," Law whispered into her ear.

He picked her up and carried her to the bath, gently easing her into the tub. The water was perfect, not too hot but nice and warm. Miku looked down at Law pants, they were soaking wet. She laughed. Law looked down at himself. He stripped out of his pants, much to Miku's satisfaction. Now all he had on was his black underwear. Miku could clearly see something big and hard in there. Law caught her staring at his erection. He threw his pants on the floor and walked over to her angrily. He took her neck in his hand and shoved her head underwater.

Miku grabbed onto his arm with her hands and squeezed. She wished she'd known her punishment before he gave it to her so she could of at least taken a deep breath. After 30 seconds of being held underwater Miku was already digging her nails into his arm and squirming. Another 30 seconds and Miku was trying her best to take Law's hand off her throat without success. Finally after almost two minutes of torture Law let go. Miku surfaced coughing and choking.

She looked up at Law wondering what she had done. "You didn't have permission to look at me." Law said bluntly. Miku didn't really think the punishment fit the crime. She wondered why Law wanted to push her away so badly after pleasuring her like crazy. Clearly, Master and Slave relationships were complicated. Miku said, "I'm sorry Master," enough though she didn't think she did anything wrong.

"Get out of the bath, I have a towel on the bed for you." Law said. Miku stood up and Law helped her out of the tub and she tried her best not to slip as she walked over to her towel. She brought it to her face and patted her face dry. She loved how clean the towel smelled. Law walked over to her, kind of pissed off. Why was she so goddamn optimistic all the time? "Lay down on your stomach in the middle of the bed." Law ordered and Miku obeyed. Law walked over to his closet, he was going to wait until tomorrow to train her but since she's a healer, it didn't matter.

Miku watched Law coming back with a two foot long black metal bar that had four leather bondage straps attached to it. She had no idea what that could be used for but was pretty sure she would find out. Law attached one end of the bar to her right ankle and the other end to her left ankle. Miku tried pulling her legs apart but she couldn't. Then Law took Miku's left wrist and strapped it to her left ankle, and her right wrist to her right ankle.

Now Miku couldn't move at all. She could barely even squirm. The metal bar kept her legs spread wide open, giving Law access to everything. Miku decided not to struggle, it got tiring very quickly, and she was already uncomfortable. Law took a silk tie out of his dresser and blindfolded Miku. Miku didn't like this. She wanted to be able to watch Law with his devices and bondage before they were used on her. She got her head into a comfortable spot in the bed and she tried her best to relax into the hog tie spreader bar but found no relief. She just laid still and waited for what seemed like an eternity.

Law came back out of the closet holding a glass butt plug. He couldn't help but smile at his handy work. Miku looked so cute and helpless. Law climbed into the bed and put the toy next to him. He took his finger and stuck it inside Miku's wet pussy. He got it nice and lubricated then he pushed it into her butt getting her ready for the toy. Miku gasped. Law rubbed the toy in Miku's juices and she moaned. He pushed it into her, getting it nice and wet and then he replaced his finger with the toy. Miku moaned loudly. Miku wished she knew what was inside her and how she should feel about this.

Law didn't like how close he felt to this girl or how she felt about him. He needed to reestablish his ownership. He liked this girl way more then he should. The only way for her to learn what being a slave meant was through discipline.


	8. Chapter 8

Law found a riding crop in one of his dresser drawers and returned to his helpless slave on the bed. He lightly dragged the horsewhip down her spine, across her butt and up her pussy. He smirked as she shuttered. Miku whimpered trying to prepare herself mentally for the worst things she could think of since she couldn't see. Law flicked the whip against Miku's butt, hard enough to sting but not hard enough to leave a mark. Miku gave a small scream from the impact. Law whipped her harder on a few different places on her butt and Miku screamed in pain each time. He tapped it against her pussy, "Ow!" Miku shouted.

"Is it too much for you slave," Law asked. "No," Miku said stubbornly, she wanted her Master to be impressed with her again. Law smiled at Miku's courage. Miku's bottom stung and felt sore and she was certain Law's training had only just begun. Miku tried to sigh but it ended up sounding more like a sob.

Law licked his lips, her pussy was covered in a glistening clear coat of her body's natural lubricate. Law ran the whip up her pussy, catching a good amount of her precum. He brought the whip to his lips and licked her sweet juices off. The deep lustful groan that came from Law almost made Miku orgasm. His want for her sounded so delicious she drooled.

Law walked around the bed to stroke Miku's hair. "What do you want slave?" He asked her. "To please you," she replied. He wasn't exactly planning on this response but he was flexible. He pulled her body forward by the shoulders until her head hung off the bed. "Why do you want to please me?" Law asked. "Because you're my Master and I want to make you happy." She said smiling. "Open your mouth," he ordered and she did. Law pulled his underwear down and rubbed the head of his dick against her tongue. Law easily filled her mouth with a third of his dick without chocking her. Miku blushed, he was inside of her. Not the way she thought he would be, but it still felt really good. It felt like he trusted her.

"Please me slave," Law demanded. Miku licked and sucked, swirling her tongue around in circles. She sucked up and down, pushing more of it in her mouth. She wondered where it ended. It was thick and Miku had a small mouth. She could feel her jaw hurting and she had to stretch her mouth open all the way, but she didn't care. Law grabbed the back of Miku's head and pushed more of himself inside her. She chocked and coughed and Law smiled. "You can't take all of me?" Law teased her. Miku whimpered. Law pushed it almost all the way in and Miku gagged and chocked. The blindfold started soaking up her tears, although, a few escaped down her flushed face.

Law thrust his dick in and out of her mouth and she whimpered, still chocking on his length. Law stroked her hair, "That's a good girl," he groaned. He enjoyed this a lot more then he thought he would, and he had already thought that he would love it. Her mouth was so warm and wet, he could only imagine what her tight pussy would feel like. He gripped her head in both his hands tightly, he could feel he was about to cum. "Miku," Law moaned, "I'm going to cum." He thought it was nice of him to warn her.

Miku blushed, he had called her by her name. He didn't say slave. She sucked and lick harder, feeling loved, until her mouth filled with a sweet liquid. She didn't know if she was supposed to but she swallowed it since there was nowhere else for it to go. He tasted good, she thought. He tasted different from her, he tasted like Law not Miku. She figured everyone had a different taste instead of the same. Law pulled out of her mouth, he was going to order her to swallow his cum but she already had. She gasped for air, feeling just as tired as she had last night. Law walked into the bathroom and dried his dick, then he walked into his closet and pulled on a fresh pair of underwear.

He returned to Miku and untied the leather straps of her bondage, freeing her limbs. She stretched out her arms and legs slowly, they were so sore. She didn't even want to touch her butt. Law climbed onto his bed and pulled Miku on top of him. She blushed and moaned as her naked body came in contact with his. His hard warm chest felt so welcoming against hers. She wrapped her leg around his and rested her head against his shoulder. She ran her hand up and down his abs and gasped when he flexed his stomach for her. She looked up at him and he gave her a cocky smile. He had every reason to be cocky, she thought. She had never seen such a good-looking guy before.

Miku fell asleep on Law's shoulder. He hadn't meant for this to happen. He tried hard to push her away. He didn't understand why he couldn't.


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Thank you for following/reviewing/reading this story. I appreciate everyone's feedback and support!

Miku woke up still feeling sore. That's weird, she thought. She rolled around, right on top of Law's arm. Oops, she blushed; she forgot he let her sleep with him last night. She rolled off his arm and got onto her knees and crawled up close to him. She watched his chest raise and fall. She wanted to kiss him but she didn't want to be the one to wake him up. Was she supposed to ask permission before kissing him? She sighed, not enjoying her limitations. Although she wasn't his girlfriend, she was his slave. She wondered what it would be like if he actually had a girlfriend. She had never asked him if he did. Or, what if he got tired of her and found a new slave, she thought. She bit her lip and jumped out of bed. She didn't want to think about it anymore.

Mike walked into the bathroom, looking for a mirror. She turned her butt to the mirror, it was healed, but she was still sore. She looked closer, there was something inside her! It was the butt plug. She slowly pulled it out. _Ouch! _She wondered what the heck this thing was for but remembered when Law had put it inside her last night. She wondered if she wasn't supposed to take it out, oh well. She placed it on top of his dresser.

She wondered over to Law's closet and grabbed a yellow and black jacket with his pirate symbol on it. She put it on, it was really comfortable and it smelled just like him. She snuck out of his room and fast walked to the kitchen, hoping he would still be asleep or just waking up when she got back. She popped her head into the kitchen, "Hello?" She called but no one answered. She turned on a light wondering if that chef would get mad if she borrowed some of his things to make something for Law. Pancakes! Miku thought.

She found eggs, flour, oil and milk. Perfect, she thought, looking for a big pan and a batter bowl. She looked around at the fruit in the kitchen. What kind of pancakes does Law like? She grabbed one of everything, since she didn't know. He could try everything and then she would know his favorite for next time. Making all these pancakes reminded Miku of helping her mother in the kitchen. Without even realizing it Miku had made about 50 pancakes with bananas, strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, and chocolate. Chocolate and strawberry was Miku's favorite. She found a cart to roll into Law's room because there was no way Miku could carry 50 pancakes. She stacked them on top of each other as high as they would like her without falling over. Then she cleaned and left a note for the chef, "Thanks for letting me use your kitchen 3 Miku," she sighed her name and put it on the counter.

She grabbed syrup and butter and pushed the cart out of the kitchen. She opened the door to her room before going to Law's. She wanted to brush her hair. She found Bepo sleeping on her bed. She laughed, She grabbed two plates of pancaked and left them on her table with a note, "For Bepo." She grabbed a brush and ran it threw her hair. When she returned outside there were three of Law's crew members drooling around her pancakes. Now Miku was glad she made too many. After handing out two plates to each man she still had 20 pancakes for Law and two strawberry chocolate ones for herself.

She opened the door to Law's bedroom and wheeled in the pancakes, but she didn't see Law in bed. She took the pancakes off the cart and set them on the table. Her stomach growled but she couldn't eat without her Master. Even if she could she didn't want to. She walked into the closet but didn't find him. She heard splashing noises coming from the washroom so she knocked on the door. "Master?" Miku called. She heard him say, "Come in," but he didn't sound happy. Law laid relaxed in the bath. Miku blushed, was she still not supposed to look at him like this? She wanted to so badly but just in case she ignored his nakedness.

"What were you thinking, you stupid slave," Law glared at her. Miku didn't want this to happen, she had really hoped he would still be in bed when the pancakes were done. Law continued to scold her, "I rewarded you by letting you sleep in my bed with me." Miku nodded her head, "Yes Master and I am thankful for that which is why I thought," Miku tried, but Law cut her off. "I didn't give you permission to speak slave. And I certainly didn't give you permission to leave my room this morning." Miku walked closer to Law and got down on her knees so he could look down on her. "I made you pancakes!" Miku said quickly. When she didn't get a response she added "Master."

Law looked at her oddly, "What's a pancake?" He asked. Miku gave him the you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look and Law blushed. "You've never had a pancake Master! What kind of awful childhood did you have?!" Miku was being sarcastic but from the expression Law gave her, she thought he might have actually had a really awful childhood. She felt bad for saying it. "You should eat them, while they're still hot." Miku smiled. Law looked her over for a minute and then stood up in the tub.

Miku looked wide-eyed at what was in front of her. His dick was at the level of her eyes. She didn't mean to look, he didn't warn her that he was getting up. She blushed fiercely, he was big, and he wanted even hard yet! He looked really amazing without anything on. Law rolled his eyes and got out of the tub, still wondering what the heck a pancake was. He dried himself off with a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Then he held out a hand for Miku and she grabbed it, getting onto her feet. Law blushed, he just noticed, she was wearing his sweater. "You look cute," He said honestly. Miku smiled and led him excitedly out of the bathroom and to the table.

She was so excited, she even pushed him into a chair. Law felt a little uncomfortable, he didn't know how to react to her. No one had ever done anything like this for him before. "These are all for you Master!" She said putting the syrup in front of him. Law grabbed a fork and took a bite out of the pancake, it was really good. It wasn't the kind of thing he ever ate. He made sure he and his crew ate foods with multiple nutrients to keep them healthy and strong. He was a doctor after all. But that was something any good captain should do. But she made it for him, so he ate all 20 pancakes much to her astonishment. He would eat anything she made, Law thought. He just couldn't stay mad at her. She cared about him too much.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author: Thank you for making this my most popular story! As always, thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows, they are all greatly appreciated. I'm super excited for the next chapter. Read and see why =D**

"I'll be busy today Miku," Law said wiping is mouth on a napkin. "Can I help you with anything Master?" Miku asked. "No," Law said plainly, "its better if you stay out of my business, for your own safety. The less you know the better." Miku nodded, "Ok Master, I understand." Miku collected the empty plates on the table and put them all on the cart. "You can do anything you want on the ship today. Let me know if anyone gives you a hard time, I'll take care of it personally." Law assured her. Miku was excited to get to explore the ship but she would rather spend all day cuddling up to Law, not that he would let her. She sighed. She wondered what business he had.

She watched Law get dressed and comb through his hair. "Why do you have so many tattoos Master?" Miku asked. "You don't like them? That's a shame because I was thinking about putting a few on you." Miku gasped and Law turned around so Miku could see he was teasing. Miku smiled back, "I do like them. I think you wouldn't be you without them," she said sincerely, "and.. I think they make you look sexy!" Law blushed and Miku giggled. "I will be in my study if you need me, please knock first." Law walked over to Miku and kissed her forehead then left the room.

Miku walked into Law's closet and started opening drawers. There was medical equipment everywhere! It was odd to look at right next to the normal stuff. She pulled out the bottom dresser drawer and gasped. It was full of sex toys. She found four more butt plugs, compared to some of these her little plug was nothing. Miku would be sure to thank Law later for going easy on her. She pulled out a glass object that looked like an enormous penis. Just eyeing it she couldn't imagine it would fit inside any normal person. There was a box full of all kinds of bondage, chains, ties, ropes, bars and handcuffs. Miku closed up the drawers and left the closet, but not before putting on a big fluffy white hat.

Miku pushed the pancake cart filled with empty plates into the kitchen. "Well if it isn't the new chef!" The man in the kitchen said. "Oh yeah! Sorry I'm not taking your job or anything. I think it was a once in a while kind of thing." Miku admitted. The chef laughed, "As long as you clean up after yourself you can use my kitchen anything. If you ever need help with anything let me know!" Miku thanked him, took an apple and left.

She walked into Law's operating room replaying her first night on Law's ship in her mind. She opened up the closet and found a bunch of dummies. She took one out and laid him on the operating table and strapped him down. She laughed at herself afterwards because the dummy wouldn't move even if it wanted to. She found a surgeon's mask and some gloves and put that on. She noticed the dummy already had quite a few incisions. She decided to go for the heart because it was the only place on his chest that looked untouched. She took out a scalpel and started cutting.

"You're going to have to cut a lot deeper then that to get to a person's heart," Law said from the doorway. Miku jumped, "Master! You scarred me!" Law smirked, "Couldn't you just sit quietly like normal little girls do. I just had my operating room sterilized." Miku's eyes dropped to the floor, "Sorry."

Law put on a pair of gloves and a surgeon's mask. "You took my hat too I see. What's next, are you going to take over my ship?" Law said sarcastically. He turned Miku around to face the dummy and got right behind her. He took Miku's right hand, the one that still held the scalpel, and used it to perform open-heart surgery.

"Have you ever done this before Master?" Miku asked. "Yes I have," Law replied. "You opened up a real person and performed hear surgery!" Miku was impressed. "Mhmm, lots of times," Law sighed. More then you know, he thought.

Law cut deeper into the dummy. "It won't kill him? You're going to deep." Miku asked. Law chuckled, "It's a dummy Miku and I'm the doctor." Miku shook her head, "No, I was here first, I'm the doctor, you're just my assistant." Law tickled Miku's sides. He took the scalpel from her hand and set it on the table by the dummy. Then he picked Miku up and carried her to the operating chair.

"I disagree slave. I'm the doctor and your master. Coming to my operating room without my permission and playing with my tools doesn't give you the same qualifications I have. Also, it is apparent that you need a lesson on depth." Law dropped Miku into the chair and leaned over her, sucking on her ear lobe. "Luckily I'm willing to demonstrate just how deep too deep is." Miku whimpered.

"I thought you would be busy all day Master," Miku said enjoying the way Law pleasured her. "I think it can wait for a few more minutes. I'm clearly needed here." Law pushed his hands up the jacket Miku was wearing and cupped her breasts. He rubbed them in circles pushing them together then he brought his mouth to her nipple and sucked on it hard. Miku moaned throwing her head back. She was instantly soaking wet. Miku couldn't understand how Law could excite her body so quickly, it felt so good.

Law switched nipples to make sure he gave them both an equal treatment. He kissed down her stomach. Law's hard-on pulsed in his pants when he saw Miku's wetness. He licked up her pussy, closing his eyes savoring her sweet pussy juices. Miku moaned, "Don't stop Master!" Law smirked and flicked his tongue against her clit, her body surged in pleasure. Law licked and sucked Miku's clit, his chin was covered in her precum. Miku liked when Law looked up at her as he ate her out, she couldn't get enough of the greedy passionate lust in his grey eyes.

"More, please Mater," Miku begged him. Law stopped and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He looked into Miku's eyes and kissed her passionately. Then he pulled her legs around his waist. "Hold onto me," he said quietly. Miku wrapped her arms around Law's neck. "Where are we going Master?" Miku asked. Law smiled at her, "I want our first time to be in my bed."


End file.
